


A Thousand Years

by baby_nora83



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_nora83/pseuds/baby_nora83
Summary: What if River had a twin sister that didn't have to suffer the same way she did. Now that her sister has returned will things change. Or will the sister that was throw in a different universe succeed where the other failed. Or is River right that they both fail at what they were taken away to do.





	1. "Prologue"

Jade was a normal girl who grew up in an orphanage all her life. She may not have had a mother or father to raise her. But not everyone needed parents' right? She had friends and some that she loved as brothers or sisters. She hated the day she had to leave the place she called home for so long.

But she knew that she had to make a life for herself. So here she was in a flat in London working at a library reading to the children that came for story time. But today was different it was her birthday. Everyone she worked with wanted to throw her a party. She told them that they didn't have to do anything for her. But no matter it was being done on their lunch break.

They were all having a late lunch break so that they could have the party for her and lock up for the day. So as she walked into the lunch room she was happy because all the decorations were of Doctor Who theme. Most pictures of the tenth Doctor which made her squeal with joy.

"Oh you guys really didn't have to do this." She said.

"Honey, you deserve to have something like this once in a while." Said Stacy as she pulled Jade more into the room.

Jade smiled as she was pushed into a chair by her coworker. She smiled once more when she spotted her neighbor Jacob. Almost everyone thought that they were a couple with how close they were. But they were only best friends and that was all she ever allowed in her life when it came to men. Stacy always tried to get them together as a couple. Jacob noticed Jade and walks over to her taking the seat to her right as Stacy was seating in the chair to the left.

"Hi Jake."

"Hey Jade."

"I didn't know you were going to be here. Why didn't you tell me anything?" She said glaring at him.

"Stacy wanted to surprise you since I was away on business this week." He said as he nudged her.

Giggling she says "Whatever." Leaning closer to him to whisper "When do you think she will give up on trying to get us together."

Jacob pulls her closer and whispers "Whenever she opens her eyes and realizes that I'm gay."

They both laughed until Stacy turned to face them. Which in turn only got them laughing more at her, that big smile as if she finally got what she wanted.

"Jake, behave yourself everyone will see." Said Jade not able to control herself to get a reaction from Stacy.

"Are you two?" asked Stacy.

With both Jade and Jacob looking up at Stacy. It was Jacob that spoke first, "Are we what, Stacy? That question has many answers. So you need to make it clearer."

Stacy replied, "Together?"

Jade rolled her eyes and said, "Together as what, Stacy? Come on. Do you mean as friends; best friends; a…cou…ple. Which do you mean?"

"Oh you child you know which one I mean. Are you two a couple?"

"Oh Stacy, I am not a child anymore and no we are not a couple."

"That may be that you are no longer a child but to me you are. I may not have children of my own but I have grown to love you as one. I want to be a grandma before I die."

Jade smile at hearing this from Stacy and with tears falling from her eyes she spoke, "Stacy, I don't really need a man in my life to help give you a grandchild." Standing up to hug Stacy.

"Oh don't be silly you need someone by your side to help raise the child."

Jade smiled because Stacy was so old fashion about everything. Jade let Stacy go and went to sit by Jacob again.

"So you still having those crazy dreams?" asked Jacob.

"Well I wouldn't call them all crazy some of them are quiet nice. But yes a weird woman with an eye patch keeps appearing saying that my sister has failed and I must return to their world."

"Is that all that happens in your dreams with her?"

Everyone was eating and enjoying the party while she continued to talk with Jacob about her dreams. Jacob reminding her that she watches too much 'Doctor Who'.

"Jake, the dreams feel so real sometimes. When that woman speaks about my sister failing that I must return home…"

"I mean it Jade no more 'Doctor Who' before bed for you."

Jade rolled her eyes and decided to enjoy the rest of the party. She loved all the gifts she got mostly books. Jacob stayed until the end of the party to help her load her car with her gifts. Just before walking to his motorcycle telling her that he would help her again when they got home. Once they reached the door to her flat she unlocked it placing all her gifts on the dining table they both missed the gift that was already on her table. A box wrapped in TARDIS blue and white bow. Jade thanked Jacob and walked his to the door.

Jade walked back to the table to put her new books away on her shelf. As she went to grab a book she saw the gift grabbing it she read the tag.

_'Happy birthday, Sweetie!'_

Jade opened the gift to find a letter and a time vortex manipulator. Thinking it was a toy she put it on then decided to read the letter.

_Hello Sweetie,_

_Today is our birthday and you have begun to have dreams. You have already placed the time vortex manipulator on. The dreams are real and we both fail sister. Now travel safely I can't wait to see you again._

_Love,_

_River Song_

Before Jade could do anything her arm began to burn causing her to scream. Closing her eyes because of the pain. When there was no more pain she opened her eyes to see that she stood inside the TARDIS.


	2. "The End of The World"

As Jade stood there inside the TARDIS she could feel the TARDIS welcoming her back to this world. She was ready to teach her how to drive her.

"Not today sexy. Can you tell me which Doctor I have arrived too and who his companion is?"

The TARDIS than showed her the ninth Doctor and Rose. So Jade went to the door and saw that this was Rose first time traveling. Jade made up her mind that she would stay out of this one and went searching for The Face of Boe. Knocking on the door to his room she heard him in her mind telling her to enter.

_'Hello old friend'_ said Face of Boe.

She smiled as walked into the room and walked over to him. He didn't give her a chance to speak as he said, 'You just returned to our world?'

"Yes"

_'Happy Birthday, Beautiful.'_

"Thank you, Handsome."

_'You need to go to him, love.'_

Jade didn't know what to say so she just shrugged.

_'Jade, you didn't arrive here to stay out of the way.'_

"This is Rose's time with him. I won't interfere in that."

_'He still needs to meet you today.'_

"He will, I promise right now he's walking with Jabe doing what he does best." She said with a growl at the end.

_'Jealous so soon love.'_ He said causing her to roll her eyes 'I always loved how you know so much.'

Jade couldn't stop herself from giggling at his last remark then turned to leave. "I guess I should leave to go save Rose or at least try."

_'Til we meet again, old friend.'_

Jade left his room in search for Rose and the room she would be collapsed and locked in. Jade found the room and began to press buttons on the door panel and no matter what she did nothing worked. With Rose screaming for help didn't make anything better, or the fact that the computer was repeatedly saying that the sun-filter was descending. The Doctor finally came running and pushed Jade out of the away to get to work on the door panel.

"What were you doing?" The Doctor asked Jade.

"I was trying to save your friend. But everything I tried to do stop it from descending the computer would fight back."

"My friend?" he began to ask when he heard her. "Oh, well, it would be you."

Jade tried to hold back her giggle but it escaped anyways. She felt him looking at her so she pointed to the panel and he got back to work. We heard the sun-filter was rising and that was when he asked her who she was.

"Jade and whom would you be sweetie?" said Jade as she smirked at him.

"The Doctor…" we heard that the filter was once again and that was the end of their little flirting game. As he went back to work Jade tried to calm Rose by telling her to get somewhere bit safer and away from the door. The Doctor got it to work but he was unable to get the door open. He looked at Jade and could feel something about her but wasn't sure what it was. It was as if she was someone that he knew but couldn't quiet place where or how. The next thing he knew he was pulling her along with him to the main room. Where everyone was in trying to understand what was going on around them. The Doctor got to work in finding the one that caused all this trouble. Who was Cassandra? As her little bugs had destroyed everything that kept everyone safe on Platform One before teleporting herself away. Jabe called out to Jade and had the computer she had to scan her gasping at her findings of Jade.

Jabe pulled Jade to the side and asked. "How are you possible, Miss River?"

"So this world knows about me already?" Jade asked ignoring Jabe's question. "He can't find out about me yet. Please keep this to yourself. Jabe, you must go with the Doctor now be careful please. He will need your help but don't do anything to put yourself in harm's way."

Jabe nodded and followed the Doctor and Jade walked over to the Face of Boe.

"We meet again, handsome."

_'So did you both flirt with each other?'_

Jade smirked "It's in our nature to flirt sweetie."

Jade heard him laugh in her head and she placed her hand on the glass and sighed.

"I know that I must go with the Doctor and Rose. But how do I explain this thing on my arm?"

_'Oh you will think of something, love. Just admit that you can't remove it. You know how much he hates and loves a mystery of things.'_

"We both know how much he hates time agents the most. One look at it and he'll think I'm one."

The glass window was beginning to crack, the sun rays began to heat up the room. Jade began to move him closer to the exit.

_'Jade, try to save the others you and I know I'm a fixed point I don't die today.'_

Jade nodded to the Face of Boe and did her best to save the other aliens aboard the ship. She couldn't save them all but the Doctor saved them just in time. Upon his return to the room she notice that he was angry and was ready to let it out at someone. He explained how Cassandra made her escape possible and brought her back.

"Oh, you should have seen their little alien faces." Said Cassandra before she realized that she was back on Platform One. "Oh." She said as she looked at everyone left in the room.

"The last Human." Said The Doctor with an angry tone.

Cassandra said nervously, "So, you passed my little test bravo. This makes you eligible to join, er, the human club."

Jade and Rose both went to stand just behind the Doctor.

"People have died Cassandra. You murdered them." Said the Doctor.

"It depends on your definition of people," said Cassandra with a pause, "And that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court, then, Doctor, and watch me smile and cry and flutter…"

"And creak?" said Jade as she moved closer to the Doctor stealing Rose's line.

"And what?" asked Cassandra.

"Creak," replied the Doctor, "You're creaking."

"What!" said Cassandra when she came to realize she was about to die soon. "Ah! I'm drying out! Oh sweet heavens moisturize me, moisturize me! Where are my surgeons? My lovely boys! It's too hot!"

"You raised the temperature." The Doctor told her.

"Have pity!" Cassandra cried out, "Moisturize me! Oh, oh, Doctor I'm sorry I'll do anything."

Rose got closer too Jade, and the Doctor whispering "Help her." Jade looked at Rose then at the Doctor.

"Doctor?" called Jade.

The Doctor ignored them both saying "Everything has it's time and everything dies."

"I'm too young!" Cassandra cried out before she exploded.

The Doctor walked away leaving Rose and Jade standing alone. Jade was about to walk away to follow the Doctor when Rose said. "You were right. Life with him would be dangerous."

Jade looked at her with wide eyes. Rose picked up on what was wrong and said "Oh this is what you were talking about you are at the beginning, you just returned today. Don't worry I'll stay quiet about this. Go to him I still need to think about things."

Jade nodded and went looking for the Doctor. She found him leaning against the wall down the hall.

"Doctor?" she called he just looked up at her and said nothing to her. As she finally stood in front of him she said "I need your help with something."

"It will have to wait." He replied.

"Doctor, it has to do with this." Jade said waving her wrist in front of him showing him the time vortex manipulator. "It won't come off me, I've tried. It was sent to me by my sister."

The Doctor grabbed her arm, pulled out his sonic screwdriver to scan it. He tried to disable it but it didn't work.

"Sorry love, but it's a fixed time. Only the person that gave it to you can remove it, as you said would be your sister." Looking deep into her eyes "You can travel with me until that thing makes you jump."

They continued to stare into each other's eyes she was speechless so she just nodded. He grabbed her hand in his and pulled her along to find Rose. He wasn't ready to let her leave his sight just yet and it confused him as to why he felt that he could trust her the way that he did. When they found Rose she played her part well about not knowing her as the Doctor introduced them to each other. He explained to Rose that Jade would be traveling with them.

Just as they all step into the TARDIS Jade's wrist began to burn causing her to fall to her knees. The Doctor came to her side and held her close to him. Jade tried to stay quiet but the pain was just too much for her. Just as she was about to let out a scream her whole body was covered in a golden glow and she vanished from his arms.

Rose looked at him the entire time and saw that he felt something for Jade. "I'm sure you'll see her again."

He looked at Rose and replied "I'm sure I will and I'll get the truth from her."

"What are you talking about truth?"

"She knows more than she's willing to tell anyone. She warned Jabe to not do anything that would cause her to risk her life. But Jabe risked it anyways telling me to let Jade know sometimes it's best to die knowing you can save the lives of others and to not be sad for her death."

"Maybe she kept it too herself because you have to earn her trust to get it. Can you tell me that you have told me everything about yourself?"

The Doctor looked at her in surprise _'how a human could out smart him over something like this Jade woman.'_


	3. "Voyage of the Damned"

Jade didn't know where she was but she knew that someone was holding her. As she slowly began to open her eyes she saw that it was the tenth doctor. She smiled at him and received a smile from him.

"Well hello." said Jade sweetly as she tried to look around the room.

Still smiling he replied "Hi, you seem like you but you are acting so different then I remember you. I'm going to say that you are just at the beginning."

Confused by what he said she was about to ask how much he knew about her when the TARDIS was crashed into. They both looked to see that it was a ship that that crashed into the TARDIS. The Doctor moved first to look at the debris only to be surprised by it.

"What?"

She couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her causing him to look at her. She now knew where and when she was in The Doctor's timeline. It was the part she loved most and she couldn't wait to meet Donna Noble. Today was Christmas and she was happy to spend it with her favorite Doctor. He got to work fixing the TARDIS and landing her on the ship. Before he could leave her behind to look outside she called out to him.

"Doctor, wait!"

"Yes, come along now."

"Doctor, what you said before we crashed. What was that all about?"

"Well...you normally slap me when we meet for something I haven't done yet or something I did do. You smiled at me this time, so this would be your first time meeting me."

"Doctor, what do you know about me?"

"Only what you have allowed me to know. Yes, I know you're from this world which you have only just returned, and will be traveling with me." The Doctor explained as he walk over to her placing his hands on her waist. "Now, let's go find out what is outside." he kissed her forehead and grabbed her hand to pull her along with him.

Walking into what looked to be a room that would be a lobby in a hotel we hear jiggle bells playing. We walk around the room and he looks out the window to see space.

"Right." He says as someone announce that we are above earth.

They went back to the TARDIS to dress up a bit. He wore a nice black and white tuxedo with regular convers and she wore a nice light blue silk like dress that hug her body well the sides of the dress from below her thighs was spilt open. Once back on the ship he was talking to a robotic angel until it got stuck on the name Max. One of the officers came to take it away so we continued to walk around after. We stopped when we heard glass break and a man begin to yell at the waitress over his stupid jacket. She started to clean up the broken glass and ignore the man. Jade smiled and knew she would love this girl.

So when the doctor moved to help so did she.

"You know sweetie, it's men like him that make us women stronger. I'm Jade and this man ready to help is the Doctor."

"Astrid, Ma'am Astrid Peth."

Jade smiled at her and she heard the Doctor mumbling about how she always has to be the one to introduce them wasn't fair.

"Merry Christmas." He said as he was caught.

"Merry Christmas Sir."

"Just 'Doctor' no 'Sir'"

"You two enjoying the cruise?"

"Um, yeah, I suppose."

"So you two travel alone?"

Jade smiled at the way the Doctor talked as if he wasn't caught talking to himself. She knew this was why she loved this Doctor. She let the doctor have this question and he just rumbled on about how we had another friend with us and not anymore.

"What about you?" he asked her.

She answered him and spoke about how nothing seemed different to her because she was still doing the same thing she's done her whole life. I stood back and watch them chat away but what brought her back to their conversation was that when Astrid ask if he traveled alone. His reply shocked her because he said "No. Well just I and my wife and she never jumps in the right order. "

She decided to stay quiet for now but once Astrid left them to bring them drinks. She glared at him until he looked at her.

"Well what did I do now?"

"Wife?"

"Oh that, I always introduce you like that it's never bothered you before." The Doctor said. But Jade could tell that he was not telling her the whole truth. "Well, why don't you go look around for a bit, enjoy yourself."

Jade did just that but kept the Doctor in her view, she knew the Doctor rules and that's was that he always lies. She noticed him sit down with a couple that was looking adorable in purple. When the Doctor and the couple got up from the table she went to follow but was stopped by a man she did not know. He was older, grey hair, tall, and had a velvet maroon coat on.

Jade stared into his eye trying to decide why she felt like she knew him somehow. "Who are you?"

He smiled "Do you trust me?"

Jade didn't know why but she replied "Always."

"You can't follow him this time. He has to go through this without you."

"Why? I want the truth not more lies and not now when I just got here."

"I know it is. That's why I am trying to save you."

"Save me? What is it that you think I do that you are keeping me away from him." Jade says the lowers her voice for him to only here. "Theta, just tell me the truth."

He smiles "It's the eyes that give me away. You once told me that there would be a face that you wouldn't know. I guess I just changed that or you just didn't want me to know that you knew it after all."

Jade smiled at him this time, "I think that when I get back onto the TARDIS she will somehow make me forget you. And it is most definitely the eyes that give you away."

"So you want the truth." He sighed thinking for a bit "If you join them now you will be trapped and see something you don't want to see and almost risk your life for that girl Astrid."

"Theta, you know I know what's to happen before it happens. I know that I can't change anything. Why would I try to change Astrid's faith?"

He knew why but he could not tell the truth that it hurt her to think that he could fall for another woman with her by his side. His wife told him that under no circumstances could he tell Jade about her feelings for the Doctor start today. "You told me that you trust me and the last time I let you follow him I almost didn't catch you in time. So please follow me now and stay by the door where Alonso is so that you can stay safe with him."

"Tell me what you are avoiding to tell me."

"You made me promise not to tell you anything that wasn't important. Will you really make me break a promise to you?"

"Oh you had to use that on me. By your time I would … well I don't think you need me to tell you want I would do if you broke a promise."

"Promise me that you won't let me break it and trust me that this is why we did it this way." He asked and she nodded in agreement.

Jade followed him and stayed by the door until it opened with the help of the Doctor when we heard the shot. Jade heard him say that he must go now stand next to Alonso. I sat by him and started checking on his wound when all the alarms go off and then the ship gets hit. She throws her body over him to be sure nothing else hurt him.

"Hey are you okay Ma'am?" he said as he shook her awake.

Sitting up Jade looks at him and smiles "Yes, I am fine. My friend will be calling you to ask how the ship is doing. So lets you up and lean on me while you walk okay."

Alonso nods and they work together to get him up and standing. While he was able to stand by the controls Jade took a closer look at his wound and tried to bandage him up.

"Deck 22 to the bridge. Deck 22 to the bridge. Is there anyone there?"

"This is the bridge."

"Oh hello, sailor. Good to hear you. What's the situation up there?"

"We got air. The oxygen field is holding, but the captain… he's dead."

"Breath slowly it hurts less that way."

"Jade is that you?"

"Yes, Doctor it's me we are safe for now and I already have the sailor working on the power to the engines to give you enough time to get to us."

"I hate when you do that."

"You love it stop lying. Oh before you go Doctor please stay calm"

"Oi, I'm always clam."

Then that was it she and Alonso got busy fixing up what they could and then she had to stop and shut the door to the bridge when she heard the other people screaming. Alonso was speaking to the Doctor so it was up to her to shut the door before they got killed by the Host. But when she got there the robots were already coming and Alonso turned around ran to the door hitting the deadlocks to keep them safe from the Host.

The Doctor was busy trying to figure out a way to save everyone and she was safe with Alonso for now.

"No matter who talks to us we do not allow any power to be transferred it must stay with the engines. Do you understand Alonso?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

She knew what Astrid would want. Which lead to her death and because of that the doctor barely saves them in time. Then she remembered what Theta had told her and how she told him that she would not change anything it had to happen. So when Astrid had called for the help to be transported to deck 31 with the Doctor. Jade nodded to Alonso to do it and she looked away from him not wanting him to see her tears.

"Don't worry we can get the control back get to the wheel and hold it steady." Then she whispers to herself "Be brave Astrid."

A few minutes later the Doctor and two host burst through the floor knocking both Jade and Alonso. She knew the Doctor would forget for a bit about her knowledge about Astrid and be finally be happy to say 'Allons-y, Alonso!'

"Doctor!" Jade called

"The Host…"Said Alonso.

"Controller dead…they divert to the next highest authority, and that's me."

Jade ran over to the Doctor and hugged him. But he didn't return it and she understood why. She let him go and stood beside him silently.

"There's… there's nothing we can do. There's no power. The ship's gonna fall." Alonso explained to the Doctor.

"What's your first name?" The Doctor asked causing Jade to smile.

"A…Alonso."

"You're kidding me"

"What?"

"That's something else I've always wanted to say. Allons-y, Alonso! Whoa!"

The doctor takes control of the wheel just before we hit enter the Earth atmosphere and the alarms go off tells us where we are about to hit. Doctor makes a call just in case and we make and now he is flying us out to space. I sit by Alonso and when the Doctor sit with us he tells him what do next once we are out of Earth atmosphere.

"We made it." Said Alonso.

The Doctor looks at Jade saying "Not all of us," then starts thinking "teleport!" He runs to the opens it "She was wearing a teleport bracelet"

I help Alonso up and let him lean on me.

"He is always that way."

Smiling at him she nods in reply. When we join the other the Doctor was doing everything he could to bring her back. He was but not completely. It hurt Jade more than anything to see the Doctor to kiss Astrid before sending her out into space. Jade went to grab three bracelets for her, the Doctor, and the old man.

When they stood in front of the TARDIS both the Doctor and the old man talked she waited patiently for the storm to come. Once they were both inside, she went to the chair and he went to the controls.

"You knew and didn't tell me that she would do this."

"You knew as well because the speech she gave me and Alonso is what made me change my mind and let her go."

"Why were you there and not with me this time?"

"You made me promise you not to tell you why I was in the Bridge." She sighed her eyes getting teary.

"Which one of me?"

"You know I can't tell you that."

"The only way I would do anything like that is to save your life because you died or…" the Doctor had his thinking face on "You wouldn't? Just to save her what about me?" The Doctor was stand in her space face to face with her.

"Don't you dare? Get mad at me for something that did not happen. You changed it and I was safe." She said poking his chest with each word.

Without even thinking the Doctor grabbed her by her face and kissed her with so much passion. He knew he shouldn't have done it that she wasn't ready yet but it was a risk he felt that he had to take before she left him. Jade was shocked but kissed him back letting her hand go into his hair and pull it causing him to groan.

The Doctor was reminded of his first kiss with her well this bodies first kiss. Only it wasn't completely her in control. He pulled away from her. And walked out of the control room leaving Jade alone to think about the kiss. She was thinking so much about it that she didn't feel the pain that came when she was getting ready to jump somewhere else.

When she opened her eyes to see where she was it was the ninth Doctor's TARDIS.


	4. "The Unquiet Dead"

She was alone for maybe five minutes when Rose came into the room with a smile and dressed in a dress from the 1800's.

"Come we need to get you changed."

Jade smiled at her and let Rose pull her to where the Doctor had all the clothes. The Doctor must have gone to outside to look ahead before us. She let Rose pick out a dark blue dress almost her her black and red dress she had chosen. When we returned to the control room he was under the Tardis messing around with her wires under the control. He looked at us and was shocked.

"Blimey"he said after a bit.

"Don't laugh." said Rose.

"You both look beautiful. Considering." said the Doctor.

"Considering what?"asked Rose.

"That your human."

Jade wanted to corrected him about her-self. Rose didn't know how to take his comment, but when he said lets go then. She made him stay so that she could be the first one out. Jade smiled and offered the Doctor a hand to get out of the whole he was in.

Then slapped him on the back of the head.

"Oi"

"When will you learn. To stop while you are ahead. Must you always point out that they are human. Being Human is not a disease you know."

The Doctor just smirk as if Jade had given a sideways answer to one of his own questions about her. He pulled her outside to meet with Rose. They saw her taking slow steps in the snow and then he gave us an arm to take as we walked the streets of Cardiff. The Doctor and Rose had not know that yet but this was the part that made Jade smile.

As the Doctor explained to Rose when and where they were Jade quickly grabbed Rose and pulled her to catch up with the Doctor. They were going to meet Charles Dickens soon. Jade waited outside as Rose and the Doctor went to see what was causing all the fuse. She saw Rose go after the couple that was taking the dead woman. So Jade went in search of the Doctor only to bump into him on his way out.

"They took Rose."

Charles just kept talking about trying to figure out what the Doctor was up to. Jade made quick business of the two men and push them both to Charles carriage. With the Doctor giving orders to the horseman and Charles arguing about how that couldn't happen.

"Mr. Dickens, if you would be so kind." Jade said as held her hand out so that he could help her in and taking the seat across from the Doctor. "Get in sir, it would make all this faster to get to our friend."

He did get in and the Doctor looked at Jade surprised. But it was the horseman talking to the Charles that made the Doctor act like a school boy. At hearing that it was 'The Charles Dickens' she giggled at the whole affair between the two men before her. She couldn't help herself when laughing at them ending up snorting at the end of her giggle. Only causing both men to look at her.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me. We are almost there and we have to be quick about it Rose is in danger."

"Oh you are one of those ladies."said Charles.

"What kind do you mean, Sir." replied Jade.

The Doctor looked surprised to see this side of Jade. As the one that had just left him was so quite and flirty. Charles noticed the tone as well and tried to word himself carefully.

"Well...the psychic kind of lady, ma'am"

"No, sir. I am not a psychic. I saw a man sneak up behind my friend and she went limp. So all that I saw only make me realize is that we need to get to her fast because only a terrible man would do that to a woman."

"Right, forgive me ma'am."

Jade just turned away from the author and tried her best not to look at the Doctor even with her feeling his eyes on her. As we came to a stop both men got off and as Jade readied herself to step down she saw a hand waiting for her. She looked up to find that it was the Doctor and Charles was already knocking on the door.

"So tell me, how do you really know that Rose is in danger."

Jade smiled and replied "Look at the lights."

The door opened and Gwyneth tried to get us to leave as her master had demanded that she do. The Doctor looked at me as he noticed that the lights began to flicker and hurried inside to feel the walls and began explaining.

"Gwyneth, dear. Everything will be just fine." Jade said to her then they heard Rose screams for help. both men running to help her. Jade grabbed Gwyneth hand and pulled her to follow behind the Doctor and shushing her master as they all reached the room that held Rose. Jade liked how this doctor didn't always look to his sonic screwdriver to help him open locked doors. Jade noticed how Rose looked at the Doctor and saw that this must have been the moment that she had fallen for the doctor.

Jade quickly went to help Gwyneth to make tea for everyone. The Doctor noticed that how the girl had knew how he liked his tea and picked up on how special the girl was. As she sat alone and Rose yelled at the man that did this Jade waited for Gwyneth to leave the room. When the girl left the room Jade followed her as the Doctor followed Charles.

"You know. Don't you ma'am."

"I know many things." Jade said letting Gwyneth do her work. But keeping her company none the less. They talked about little things because they both knew that Rose would soon join them in the room. It was good to see Gwyneth smile but it was her gift that made Rose realize just how special she was. Gwyneth also realized her mistake. But she continued and Jade knew she had to stop her before she said to much.

"Gwyneth, stop."Jade said.

"I'm sorry miss. I've always had this since I was a little girl."

Jade turned to Rose, "Are you alright?" Rose just nodded. So Jade turned back to Gwyneth, "No need to explain, child. Everything will be just fine."

"My mother always told me to hide it."

"But its getting stronger." said the Doctor making us all turn to look at him. "More powerful, is that right."

"All the time sir."

Jade looked at the Doctor hating this part. She knew what he was asking the poor girl to do. "I will not take part in this."

"Please, ma'am. I may need your guidance."

Jade closed her eyes to hide the tears that threaten to fall and just nodded. Even Charles didn't want to take part in this for different reasons. Jade sat beside Gwyneth's left and the doctor sat to her right. Everyone held hands and as Gwyneth began she asked for Jade to forgive her. The Doctor was confused but continued to help her and upon the moment that the Gwyneth made the link and they used both Gwyneth and Jade's voice to speak.

Then moment they were done speaking they released both Jade and Gwyneth. Rose moved to wake both Jade and Gwyneth. Jade was the first to wake as Gwyneth had made sure not to take too much strength from Jade. Jade told the men to move the girl to the couch. Rose kneels by her waiting for her to wake up.

"You can't ask her to do this. Doctor it unmoral to the people of earth."

"How was she able to use you like that?"

"Because just like her I know things that others shouldn't know. Just because they mention the Time War doesn't make this your fault. You can't save them all."

Gwyneth woke up talking about her angels and how she needed to save them. Rose argued with Doctor as Jade went to Gwyneth.

They talked in whispers. "Please, don't do this. I'm begging you, child."

"It okay, I can do this."

"Gwyneth, I know that you can do this. I've seen it and it does not end well. I know that you can see my path as well. I don't care to hear of it. But please don't do this."

"I must ma'am. If you have seen it then there is no changing it."

Jade helped her sit up and let her tears fall. "Ma'am I know that you don't care to hear of this. But if we are saying goodbye like this." Jade nodded knowing that without saying much the girl knew she would not go with them. "Then I would like to tell you that his hearts belong to you and you alone."

"Whose?" Jade asked and followed Gwyneth's eyes that were on the Doctor causing Jade to blush. Jade was curious as to when.

"Since he first laid eyes on you. Only he's fighting it. A good friend of yours will make him do something very stupid, but in the end you will both be happy."

Jade smiled and took a seat beside her. As she talked to Rose and the Doctor. She made it clear that she was going to do this for her angels.

"I won't be part of this." said Jade.

"See even Jade thinks you shouldn't do this." said Rose.

"I didn't say that. Don't put words in my mouth like that. I said I would not be apart of this. This is her path not mine. I will not let those things use me again."

Rose looked at Jade with a sad smile and the Doctor nodded in understanding and then they all went downstairs to the morgue. Jade went upstairs after she grabbed a small towel form the kitchen to turn up the gas lamps. She felt the moment that those aliens took over Gwyneth and began to cry at the fact that she could not change that poor path. It was right about the time she was coming down to the main floor that she stopped and chased after Charles only for him to pull her back to the house. Telling to her help him turn up the gas lamps.

Jade smiled at him, "We just need to finish the main floor of the house, Mr. Dickens."

"Alright, then. You go left and I'll go right."

"Mr. Dickens, I won't go down there."

"That's fine once you are done with your side go outside."

When Jade was done she stood outside and waited for them to join her. When she Rose she ran to her and held her in her arms knowing what was going to come next. The Doctor almost didn't make it out in time. Rose pulled away from Jade and saw the Doctor alone. Jade let the Doctor explain to Rose what had happened to Gwyneth. The Doctor gave Jade a look that made her realize that she was going explain herself even more once they were in the Tardis.

Once Rose left to change her clothes leave both Jade and the Doctor alone. The Doctor messed with the gears of the Tardis while Jade went to take a seat in the chair that the Doctor hardly ever used. Jade hating the silence spoke first.

"So, what do you want to know, Sweetie."

"You knew she would die."

Jade sighed, "Yes."

The Doctor looked at her that he wanted more then just a simple yes, no reply.

"Oh don't look at me like that. You know that its dangerous to let people know the future. You're just upset that I know somethings that you don't."

"No...Yes..Wait, just one minute. There is going to be a time in my timeline where I will know something that you don't."

"Well...yes there is I just came a time that you are hiding something from me."

The Doctor smirked but Jade let him have that one.

"So what is it?" asked the Doctor.

"Well if I knew what it was. Why would I say that you were hiding something from me."

"Right." The doctor said taking time to think about what he wanted to say next. "What can you tell me then?"

"Well in the last Christmas I was with you. You knew a lot more so I guess this is when we had the time to talk about it. "

The Doctor move over to stand in front of Jade so that she had his for attention and he crossed his arms in front of him. Jade thought about what she could say without giving to much information about herself without giving out the real time she would be born and taken from her mother's arms. So she told him that she was this world but that she was placed in alternate universe where he and all this didn't exist it but yet was a Tv show. When he asked her about the Tv show was about she explained that it started from when he stole the Tardis. That she knew all his faces except for one but that wasn't important. Jade got so lost in telling him everything that she could tell him that she didn't realized that she was about to leave him again. He moved to so fast to hold her to try take some of the pain away from her and she was being taken from him.


	5. "The Snowmen"

Jade could feel that someone was holding her again but this time she didn't want to open her eyes just yet.

"You can open your eyes now Jade."said the Doctor.

Jade smiled but then frowned at the he used on her. The Doctor realized his mistake to late when he saw her smile disappear. This was going to be her first time seeing him and he let his angry get the best of him. He had just lost Amy and Rory and decided that he would hide here in London 1892 and tried his best to stay angry with his wife but once again she was taken again to jump somewhere else in his timeline. They were told that soon she would stay in one stop and travel with him the right way.

Jade opened her eyes slowly not ready to see the Doctor this angry, but knew that she had too no matter what. As she looked into the Doctors eyes she saw that he was angry and sad all at once. The Doctor was quick to not let her look around the room and cupped her face in his hand and kept her looking at him.

"Why are mad, Doctor?"

The Doctor gave a sad smile before speaking, "Because we just lost someone very dear to us."

"You mean...my...I...missed them." said Jade sadly. She had been wanting to meet them and see if maybe they noticed that she was their child as well.

"You still get to meet them, Jade. Just not this time." Said the Doctor as he tool a chance to kiss her. He heard her gasp and took his chance to deepen the kiss since she wasn't pushing him away. Jade knew that she shouldn't be kissing him well in this case it was more of the fact that the Doctor was kissing her. But thinking about what Gwyneth had told her before she last saw her. She welcomed the Doctor's kiss and allowed him to go further if he wished it. She moved her free hand into his hair and pulled just a little. Earning a groan from him and he pulled away from her. He took a better look at what she was wearing and then remembered that night well.

"Beautiful" He whispered to her and with a smile continued "Considering."

Jade eyes with wide as he pulled her up to stand.

"Oi, spaceman. None of that." but she smiled looking to the ground. "So then you remember that night I see."

The Doctor nodded and said, "You told me almost everything that night. You didn't even bother to change into your regular clothes and I believe that was the first time that you stayed a bit longer."

Jade didn't forget how the Doctor had used the kiss to distract her. So she asked, "You're angry with my other self for not telling you that we would lose Amy and Rory aren't you?"

Jade looked around the Tardis and saw how much had changed. She put her hands on the controls of the Tardis and said "Oh, you poor girl. You can't honestly like this change he made to you."

"Oi."

Jade smiled and looked at the Doctor "You haven't answered my question, Theta."

The Doctor looked at her in shock before replying. "Yes, I am upset with her. Before you lecture me again, yes I understand why you couldn't tell me. But it still hurts. How do you know that name?"

Jade sighed, "Theta,..." getting his attention, "how do you think she feels. Listen to my voice I have yet to meet them myself but I'm hurting." Jade looked to the floor not wanting the Doctor to see her crying. "She got to say goodbye them. She got to make memories with them. All she could do was stand there by your side or River's while her mother chose to live the rest of her life with her father in a time that the Tardis couldn't take her back too. So what you may be feeling is nothing compared to what she is feeling. Who knows whose arms she's in right now letting all this pain out with. All because you wanted to be to stubborn and think of only yourself." Jade swallowed then laughed. "You got a lecture anyways."

The Doctor had slowly walked over to Jade and wrapped his arms around her. He held her as she cried and decided to tell her where she stood on that day. "You where right beside Rory when he was taken. You tried to stop him from reading the tombstone." Jade began to cry harder at knowing that her future self would risk to change such an event that she knew she couldn't change anyways. "I think your future self is in Donna's arms crying. That's all I will tell you." Jade smiled up at him as he tried to cheer her up by using Donna.

"I have not had the pleasure of meeting her yet. If I'm honest I've only ever met Rose." Once again Jade looked around thinking back to the show "How long have you been up in this sky in this year Doctor." Jade said as she pointed to the screen.

The Doctor noticed what Jade was doing when she lecture him to avoid answering his question. "Jade, you didn't answer my question. I could only tell one person that name..."

"I know that Doctor, just like I know who that one person you told was. Don't worry she never told me. That place I grew up in is how I figured it all on my own, sweetie. Tell me is this the first time I've called you Theta?"Jade said as she walked away from the Doctor.

"I hate when you say that word. No, you called me that name before just surprised that have always known it."

Jade giggled and corrected him "No, sweetie, you hate how my sister use it. Me on the other hand you seem to love it."

"Well."

"You're quiet sexy. When you do that."

The Doctor looked at Jade and asked "Do what?"

Jade smirked "That look you get when you know something that I don't."

The Doctor walked over to her and had her trapped with his hand on each side of her where she was leaning on the console. Jade eyes widen at how close this Doctor had dared to get to her. She wonder when this would start from because she liked this of course no denying it just her favorite Doctor was the 10th and wonders if she would ever kiss him.

"Your thinking to much, Jade." said the Doctor right by her ear bring her back to the present. "Tell me, Jade. Was the kiss I gave you earlier the first time we kissed?" he said as he kissed down her neck.

Jade was about to just nod but she got her voice back when he stopped "Yes."

"I mean..."

"I know what you meant Theta. I've only seen the ninth doctor twice and the Tenth once and now you. Not necessary all in that order. So over all Doctor I've met that was our first kiss ever."

"Oh!" The Doctor said with excitement.

Jade realized again what the Doctor was doing and she just had about enough of this and pushed him away from her. "Theta, enough. I get it we are good at keeping each other distracted. Why haven't you gone down to earth to save it?"

"What makes you think that it needs saving at this moment."

"Tell how long and I will tell how I know."

The Doctor sighed in defeat, "Not long I just came back up from running into a girl named Clara and making her forget she ever met me. While the future you stayed in here to morn."

"Clara!" Jade said with so much excitement. "Oh, Clara." she whispered hoping the Doctor didn't hear her excitement gone as she remember which Clara this was. Jade smiled then asked "So did she say the two words?"

"Yes." he quite upset that she knew this part.

"Oh, sweetie. Don't pout you know many other things that I don't. Just so you know she didn't listen and follow you back here. She'll be knocking soon."

And just like clock work they heard the knock, and she smiled when the Doctor went a full circle around the Tardis and brought in Clara's shawl.

"It could be anyone's. Yours in fact just to throw me off."

"Oh yes, I land in your arms and still had time to throw that outside and it can't be mine because it doesn't even match my dress, Sweetie."

The Doctor look at what she was wearing again then threw his hands in the air and with that walked out of the room. But before he could leave the room completely Jade yelled "YOU ARE GOING TO GET A CALL TOMORROW"

The Doctor stopped and mumbled something she couldn't hear. As Jade began to walk around room to find the chair to sit in the had returned and pulled her along. He should her to a room that was probably her's from the things in side it.

"It's your room although you hardly use it."

"Really? Why is that Theta?"

"Nope, not telling you that."

Jade was not one to use her body to get answer but she knew that she would only do this with him. Something about him just brought out this wild side to her. So she bit her lip and pulled the Doctor by his coat as she walked backwards to the bed in the room.

"Tell me, have we ever done anything in this room, Theta." She purred into his ear and licked it on the outside.

His hand stayed on her waist and was using a lot of strength to not fall for her tricks. Although he can't remember a time where he ever won this battle.

"Theta." she moaned and was smirking when she heard the Doctor groan.

"No, not in this room."

When her legs hit the bed she turned them around and pushed him onto the bed. The Doctor didn't bother to fight her as she did this to him, he had always enjoyed see this side of her. Jade joined him in bed straddling him and was happy to feel his erection was only half erect. She wasn't going to go to far but she was going to get her answers one way or another. So she kissed him slowly testing the waters and pulled away as he tried to take the lead.

"Why do you introduce me as your wife?"

Without thinking the Doctor replied "Because you are my wife...I mean its the only way to keep away the bad guys."

"The bad guys? Doctor, when do I become your wife?" Jade said as she grind against his erection to distract him.

"Bloody hell, woman. Your going to be the death of me." He kissed her to distract her from her mission. Kissing was all that he would do with her since she was still to young and not yet his wife. He remembered that night very well she came storming at him full of anger for being tricked into the first wedding. Jade knew what he was doing and let him have it as the way he kissed her he was lost in some memory and good one with how gentle he was being with her. She let him take full control of her and was not surprised that he laid her on her back and just kissed her. Keeping his hands at her waist and never moving until she tried to place her hands on him. He stayed with her until she fell asleep, he stood by the door and understood now what his wife didn't want to do anything in this room with him.

The Doctor sat in the control room of the Tardis reading his until he heard the phone ring and muttered under his breath before answering it. After the Doctor finished talking to Vastra he thought about the girl sleeping in her own room. Oh how he hated that she knew these things.

"Oh stop lying Theta, you love how I know these things."

The Doctor looked up with wide eyes as his wife stood before him.

"Oh don't worry so much I'm still sleeping and dreaming about you I remember correctly."

"Dreaming really what about me?"

"I'll never tell, I'm not going to be here long. I had to come kiss you one last time." She said as she smiled at him.

He was confused then he noticed that she was holding onto her side. "What did you do?"

She smiled at him and touched his face when he catch her as collapsed before him. "This is something you can't stop, sweetie."

"When do I lose you? Please tell me."

Future Jade just smiled and said, "You'll see me again. Just not this face. I'm scared Theta."

"Shush, don't be I got you. How long have you been fighting this?"

"Just long enough to visit everyone, I saw them again. They miss us so much oh Theta. I have to go back to future you. We fight so well together but this is a battle you can't stop. I kept my sister gift for a time that I would have to say goodbye."

"No don't leave me."

"I must I'm waking up as we speak. She is so knew to our world. Yet she was able to trick you into tell her that I am in deed your wife. Such a cleaver girl and like our mother. We Pond's could always give you hell. Goodbye my Theta." She said as she pushed buttons on her transporter.

The Doctor stood there waiting until Jade came into the control room. Trying not to think about the woman that had just left him. The woman that would leave him in the future. He turned to Jade as he heard enter the room and went to change. He also noticed how she blushed at see him and smirked.

"So will you be joining or staying here."

"I'll stay here and wait for you and Clara to come up here."

"How can you so sure?"

Jade smiled and then pointed at him "Do not kiss her, Theta."

He looked at her, "I would never."

She pushed him to leave and went about the Tardis to get her mind off her dream while she waited for them to return. But when he returned he came alone and that was when she remembered he had gone to meet the Great Intelligence.

"So are you going to take a look at the pond?"

"Yes."

"Are you slowly moving us closer to the house?"

"Yes."

Jade walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Doctor, whats wrong?"

"I am not working on this."

"But you are sweetie. You just can't help yourself. Go help Clara."

The Doctor mumbled something before leaving then ran back to Jade kissing her with so much passion that he could muster. Then left her to be in a daze.

"Wow." said Jade as she touched her lips. Shaking her head she turned to walk over to the screen to watch for when the Doctor and Clara came. She almost fell asleep waiting for them and then she heard all of Clara's question.

"and I certainly.."

Jade walked over to the Doctor as they both talked.

"She won't say it, Sweetie."

"Its' smaller on the outside."said Clara

"Okay that is a first."said the Doctor

"I told you she wouldn't say it."said Jade. "Oh and Clara he doesn't live alone in a box."

Jade reaches a hand to shake and says "I'm Jade, the Doctor's wife. So I've been told."

"Oi, I would never lie about that."

"I never said you did, sweetie."

Clara still hadn't said anything so Jade took a guess as to why. "You kissed him didn't you? Let me see and flirted with him a bit."

Clara just nodded so Jade walked over to her pulled her to where the Doctor was standing. Then smiled, "You are not the first and you will most defiantly not be the last to mistake him as a single man. Now, be the cleaver girl I know you are and work together. I'll be waiting outside for you two."

As soon as the Jade closed the door behind her Clara found her voice. "Does she...how did..."

"My wife, didn't always live in this world the one you just met is new to this world. She is not yet my wife but soon, soon she will be and it was for all the wrong reasons. But she has always loved me...sorry...right back to work. Don't want to keep the wife waiting."

Jade opened the Tardis doors and ran in when the danger came and made sure to stand behind Clara. Clara turned and smiled showing Jade the Key. Only for Clara to drop it and grab a hold of Jade's hand trying to pull her out of the governess hold.

"No! Jade, Clara."

As all three of them fell Clara was able to hugged Jade to her. Jade closed her eyes and waited for her death. Jade realized to late that Clara had time to spin them around the at end and Jade would not hit the ground. Vastra scanned both female bodies one was dead and the other unconscious. They heard the Tardis and the Doctor brought both his wife and Clara into the room. Where he tells Commander Strax to heal them one laid on the table and the other on a chair. The Doctor went to work in the Tardis while Jenny watched over Jade and Strax worked on healing Clara.

"Why would Jade do this?"asked Jenny.

The Doctor stepped out, "So that Clara wouldn't die. Jade didn't think that Clara would try to save her." He turned to Strax, "Do everything you can I hate to see my wife crying."

"Right away sir. Healing the boy now."

"She is a girl, Strax." said Jade shocking everyone. She had tears in her eyes and she was trying to stand.

"Stay seated, ma'am" Said Jenny as she pushed Jade back down. Jade looked at Jenny with so much anger that Jenny remembered the last time they saw her like this. "I'm sorry ma'am. You have yet to completely heal and need to rest before you can walk."

Jade looked to the Doctor "Show the Great Intelligence, your storm Doctor. Or I will show them mine."

Vastra and the Doctor left to save the world and Jade was left to behind to heal "At least move me closer to her please."

Jenny held Jade up as the master of the house moved the chair closer to Clara then came back to carry Jade to the chair. He did it with such care that Jade thanked him.

"Clara, you can fight this." She sighed "How could do this? I was trying to save you from falling."

"That's how you knew I kissed him"

Jade smiled "Yes and that you love making souffle's."

Clara smiled, "Yes I do."

"Clara, promise me. Please, that you will fight to live."

"I promise, Jade." Clara said while she closed her eyes for a bit.

Jade turn to Jenny and said,"You know what I am."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Help me stand, I know how to save her."

"No. ma'am. The Doctor warned us not to let you do that."

"But...Oh so my sister is allowed to and I'm forbidden to do it myself."

"Jade." called Clara after she was done talking to the father of the children.

"No, Clara please don't give up."

Clara smiled at Jade and said, "I will always save you and the Doctor."

Jade saw a tear falling and began to cry as well. Then they all heard the Tardis but Jade didn't want to let her Clara go and held her hand until the Doctor took it from her. But it was hearing Clara's last word that made Jade jump in surprise that the Doctor moved so quickly like he was remembering something into the Tardis only to come right back out smiling and taking Jade into his arms.

"I won't be going to the crematory. I think I would rather just stay here and rest alone in my room. So if you would please take me."

"Jade, you sound angry. Why?" he asked as he took her to her room. Jade chose to ignore him and slept until the morning. The Doctor knock on the door and slowly opened it to see that Jade had changed her clothes to black pants and dark blue tank-top and searching for a jacket. "Need any help?"

"No. Why are you still here?"

"I wanted to see if you changed your mind."

"Well I haven't and now you can leave. I'll see you when you return from solving that question that is stuck in your head."

"Jade?"

Jade knew that the Doctor wasn't one to give up. "Yes, Theta."

"Why are you angry with me?"

"Why? Why he asks. Do you here that TARDIS? He wants to know why I am angry." Jade gave up on looking for the jacket and stormed over to the Doctor. "I am mad at you because I wanted to save Clara the only way I knew how. Do you know what little bird told me?" The Doctor knew this look and shook his no but she told him anyways. "That you had forbidden me to even try it."

But the Doctor stood there and over came his fear of her, "Yes, I did and for good reason. You know exactly what you would be giving up. So I won't explain that part to you. I don't regret telling them not to allow you to do it. If fact I'm grateful I did." He pointed at her chest and said, "Before you woke up your future-future self paid me a visit any ideas as to what she was doing. No, didn't think so she was saying goodbye to all of us. If you had done what you wanted it would be one life with you." The Doctor grabbed her face "Only this face never any others. Then I would be alone without you in my life and that is not a life that I would want to live in. You are the last Pond in my life."

Jade had tears falling down her face at his speech. Oh how she loved this Doctor speeches they always had a way of making her smile, laugh, or even cry. She smiled, "But if I am married to you then I am no longer a Pond, Theta."

The Doctor smiled and kissed her pulling away to say "You will always be Pond to me, love."

Jade grabbed his hands and told him that he needed to leave and even after his speech that she would not go with him. She went back to searching for a jacket and gave up and just asked the Tardis for what she wanted. Then found her black heal boots and went to waited for the doctor in the control room. As she waited the tardis showed her how to drive her.

The Doctor came storming in yelling that Clara was souffle girl and started up the Tardis to go looking for Clara.


End file.
